a Morrowind story
by N'wah
Summary: A morrowind based story about a dark elf, Methaami, who has lost his parents. Now he is trying to get over it, and continue his life like things never happened
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Morrowind story **

**Author: N'wah**

**thanks to: EbonyShroud**

**Chapter one: /title (possibly: Prologue)**

It was just a night like all other, when my mother was bringing me to bed.

'Sleep well my darling, tomorrow will bring a brand new day', she said to me.

I smiled, closed my eyes, and immediately started drifting away

When I was still on some level of consciousness, I heard footsteps coming closer.

I opened my eyes, seeing everything a bit blurry, and I listened to the footsteps.

I heard about 6 pair of boots, and though they didn't make much noise, the footsteps still sounded heavy.

When I was listening to the footsteps, I realized I couldn't stay awake no more, and I drifted back to the world of my own imagination.

When I woke up, I heard screams, the clashing of swords, and the burning sound of fire. I jumped up out of my bed, and ran to the front door. What I saw next, was something I would never forget. In every direction, I saw people from my town fighting against what seemed imperial soldiers. Some houses were set afire, and other ones were already burned down to the ground. I stared into the crowd for a while, and I saw my parents fighting side by side. They were greatly outnumbered, and were losing the fight. I wanted to scream, and call out for help, but I couldn't move, nor talk. All I could think of were my parents. I closed my eyes for a while, and all good memories came back into my mind. I thought of all good things I had done with my parents, and how they loved me as I am, always trying to see through the negative sides of me. When I opened my eyes again, the only thing I saw was dead bodies, ragged clothes, and burned down houses. I scanned the dead bodies, and saw my parents lying in a pool of blood, holding hands. A sudden rage of anger filled my body, and I ran towards my parents. I didn't care about the other dead people, whom I had known since my birth, but my parents…they were dead. Slaughtered in cold blood. I sat down next to them, and I cried. I sat there crying, for what seemed like an hour, as I heard voices coming out of a house.

'There's a live one here!'

'Finish him off!'

Next, I heard a cry, and then there was nothing. Everything went silent. I looked at the house, from which I had just heard the voices from, as I saw 3 soldiers run out of a house, which hadn't been burned down yet , their armour covered in blood. They looked at me, and started running towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one: /title**

I woke up, my body covered in sweat. It was just a nightmare. It had been haunting me ever since the day it actually happened. I found myself lying on a bed of grass, in the forest I had lived in ever since I escaped from the guards.

It was 5 years later now, and I knew the forest and the creatures in it, as if they were my own. They knew me, and we knew each other territories. In the 5 years I had spent in the forest, I had made myself a simple, but decent spear, a bow and some arrows, and I had even managed to create a piece of chest armour from a boar's skin. That was all I had, and all I needed to survive. The forest gave me a decent opportunity to survive. I hunted the creatures for meat, I ate the berries from the bushes, and there was a small lake in the middle of the forest, from which I could drink and clean myself.

I spent only a few hours per day on hunting and gathering food, so I had a lot of time to think. I thought of the village, my parents, and everything I used to have, which I hadn't got any more. One day, I decided to leave the forest, and head into the country. I knew I couldn't spend the rest of my life in the forest, and I didn't even consider going back to the village, not even to pay it a short visit.

One day later, I walked through the forest one last time. I made some kind of bag from leaves, and gathered enough food for the trip. I headed south-west, not looking back once. I had already left everything I had once before, so this was an easy one. I walked, and walked even more. It took me one day to get out of the forest, avoiding contact with any creatures, because I started to love them, and I didn't want to lose any beloved things any more. All I had with me were my weapons, armour, and the bag with food. I collected a lot of berries, because those could lessen my thirst. I didn't take any water.

It was in the midst of the summer, and everything looked beautiful. There was a small gravel path, which led me along my way. While I was walking along the path, I suddenly felt the need to talk. I didn't say a word in 5 years. The need flowed through my body, as I walked on, trying to ignore it. I walked for a few miles, when I suddenly burst out in crying. I kneed on the floor, crying out loud, and screaming for help. There was no reply. When I had stopped crying, I laid down for a while, trying to rest. When I woke up, it was night, and it was raining a bit. The fresh drops of water touched my skin, and it made me feel indestructible. I packed my gear, and started walking again. The night had become my time. I followed the path, and it led me over a small hill. From there, I could see a lot of the region, but I couldn't see any living creatures, or human beings. I knew it was going to be a long trip. I walked on for miles, and the night started turning into day. It had stopped raining, the sun was coming up, and a slight breeze came from the north. The air was still fresh from the rain, and the smell gave me new energy to go on. After another mile, I sat down on a broken tree, which, as it appeared, had been struck by lightning. I ate 2 hands full of the berries, and I started walking again.

Now the environment started looking a bit darker, and there was an evil presence surrounding me. I had felt it before the night my parents died. I kept walking on, not paying attention to the surroundings. Everything seemed dead from here. There were no trees, no more grass, and everything seemed empty, without any kind of emotion. It made me realize that I was all alone, without a goal in life, left alone to rot away, without anyone asking about me. It made me feel depressed, and it really got onto me. I didn't want to walk any more, so I stopped again for some food. I tried eating some berries, but I couldn't swallow it. I knew I needed to get out of here. This was a dangerous place for young wanderers like me. I stood up, and with all the energy I had left, I started running. As far away from this terrible place as possible. I ran through a never ending scenario of nothingness, and 2 hills beside me. The gravel path had turned slowly into a paved stone path, which obviously was a sign of life.

Again, I felt refreshed, and my depressed feeling was gone. I stood still when I set foot on the stone road. It was a long time ago since I had encountered something human. I looked up at the sky, and thought it looked beautiful. I thought about my parents again, but with another point of view. They had died for me, to protect me, so I wouldn't get killed. It was the first time since that day that I thought of it in a positive way. It made me cry to think of it, but I was crying of happiness. I walked on, and now the 2 hills were merging into one. As I walked up at the hill, I saw a sign. I ran towards it, and it had 2 pointy pieces of wood on it. The first one was pointing to the north-east, saying 'Balmora'. The other one was pointing south south-west, and it said 'Seyda Neen'. I was delighted by the sign, and I knew I couldn't be far until I reached the town. I smiled at the sign, ate the last berries I had left, and walked on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: /title (possibly: The first life)**

I walked on for half a day, not stopping once, and at last saw the little shacks and houses from Seyda Neen. I walked into town, trying not to get everyone's attention. That plan failed, as I saw everyone looking at me. It made me feel a bit embarrassed. What they saw was a young boy with long hair, wearing a pair of jeans, which were obviously too small, a piece of leather chest armour, with on his back a spear, a bow, and a quiver with arrows. They looked at me like I was a complete rip-off from society. I figured they had never seen someone who had a story to tell. I looked at the inhabitants with a happy face, and I approached a tall woman with long blond hair. I asked her if there was some kind of shop, and she gave me directions to one of the biggest houses, and she said I needed to ask for Arille. I walked over to the shop, and I knew the people were still watching me. I entered the shop, and the interior looked just like my old house. It had a wooden floor with stone walls, covered with sheets of what seemed to be signs in an ancient language. I walked over to the counter, and I looked at the tall man standing behind it. He looked just like the woman I had asked for directions.

'Hello sir, can you tell me where to find Arille? I'm wanting to sell some things, and buy myself some food'.

'If you're looking for Arille, you've come to the right place. I am Arille, what can I do for you?'

I showed him the weapons I had made, and I asked how much he could give for them.

'Hmm, now that's interesting', Arille said as he took my spear, while cutting his finger, trying to figure if it was sharp or not.

'You've got yourself a decent spear here, where did you get it?'

'Thank you sir' I proudly said. 'I made it myself'.

'Again, very interesting, how can a boy your age make such decent weapons?', Arille asked, still looking at the simple spear I had made.

'I don't know sir, my dad was a warrior, and so was my mum, and I made it one day when I was bored'.

'Hmm, interesting, very interesting. Who were your parents then?'

'Korvingas, Erdrin and Aldoreth Korvingas', I said with a bit of pride. They had died, that was for sure, but my parents were well known throughout the country.

Arille frowned, looked at me, trying to remember the names of my parents.

'Korvingas you say? Were they your parents? But, for as far as I know they were slaughtered during...oh good lord...', Arille said, his face now turning pale, and with a depressed look on his face.

'Your parents are dead, but they died a long time ago. Why are you here? How did you manage to survive? I suppose you're about 15 years old, and they died about 5 years ago...you're still a child...how can this be possible?'. He asked, still holding my spear, but now with such force, his knuckles turned white.

Those were a bit too much questions to me, and I didn't really answer any of them. I just wanted to sell my stuff, so I could eat.

'I don't know sir, I think their strong blood runs through my veins'.

'Hmm yes, that's for sure, young one. But you still haven't told me how you managed to survive, so tell me now please'.

I didn't really feel comfortable, but I trusted him, so I told Arille how I managed to survive in the forest. When I was done speaking, he looked at me, and he seemed pleased with my presence.

'You are one hell of an interesting kid, ...but you haven't told me your name, what is it?'.

I smiled. He was the first person since a long time I talked to. It made me feel good, although I didn't really like the subject, but it was a start.

'Methaami sir, that's my name', I said, still smiling.

'OK then. Well, now Methaami. I've heard your story, and you were wanting to sell your weapons to me for some food right?'.

'Yes sir, that's why I came here in the first place'.

'Well, I can make you an offer. You don't look like you have much belongings, so therefore, you can keep your equipment, and I will provide you with food, and a place to sleep. But you need to do me a favour sometimes, it can be anything, do you agree?'.

I looked at Arille,and I smiled. He was a nice man. He earned my trust.

'Yes sir, that is most kind of you! I will do anything you ask me to'.

'Good Methaami. You can call me Arille, I feel old when you call me sir'.

We both laughed for a while, as Arille spoke again.

'If you want to get yourself some money, you should see Caius at the office. To get there, walk out of the store, go to the right, and the office is left of the watchtower'.

'Thank you Arille, I will go now, and If you need me, I'll be in town'.

I turned around, when I heard Arille whisper something, and I walked out of the store.

The people were still outside, they were talking, and as I walked by, they looked at me. I didn't mind, I had food, a place to sleep, and I didn't need to sell anything for it. My day couldn't get any better. I walked over to what Arille had called 'the office', and I entered. It was the biggest building in town, and everything looked very expensive. I walked through a small hallway, and then went to the left, where I saw a man sitting behind a desk, looking at some papers. It was an old man, with white hair, and a white beard. He looked up with a concerned face as I walked towards the desk.

'Hello sir, I'm Caius, head of this office, what may I do for you', Caius said with a deep, but friendly voice.

I looked around for a bit, and noticed a guard standing in the left corner of the room. He wore the same armour as the guards that killed my parents. I felt a rush of anger coming up, but I knew I couldn't handle a trained guard by myself, so I left it for what it was.

'Hello, I ehm, I am looking for a job, and Arille said I should go here, so...'

'ah yes' Caius interrupted.

'you want a job. That's great news. Local rumours tell that the local tax collector has gone missing. You need to find out what has happened to him. I give you 500 septims if you can find out what happened to him. Deal?'

'deal'.

I walked out, still furious, and I wanted to attack the guard. The moment I stepped out of sight, I spit on the floor, and walked out of the office. I walked over to the water, at the side of the village, and I sat down for a while. I burst out in tears as I thought about my parents, I would never see them again. They were probably buried underneath a layer of soil, rock and misery. My soul had died with them.

After a while, when I had stopped crying, I stood up, trembled for a while, and rubbed my eyes. As I walked back to Arille's shop, I noticed the sun had started going down already.


End file.
